


the betrayer

by kirastorm



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Death, F/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirastorm/pseuds/kirastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short poem covering the little mermaid tale from the prince's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	the betrayer

fingers tight  
the necklace rips free  
no sound from the smaller girl  
as the darker girl screams  
the necklace flies  
the shell shatters  
the scream dies  
and then the smaller girl sings  
eye shut tight  
against the faces  
against mine  
it is her  
she is the one  
and i ..  
have betrayed her  
the dark witch laughs then  
after she is dead  
and with her blood still  
on my hands  
the laugh still echoes  
i come back  
searching  
until i find it  
pearls subdued under dirt  
shell barely attached  
my love went back to the ocean  
and i keep the broken necklace


End file.
